


raise your hands up (let me show you the way)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: Oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh.

_"Winn, I need your help with something. Top secret, okay?"_

_  
_

_"Is this a Kara-type secret, or--"_

_  
_

_"Winn, how **many** times do we have to talk about this? I  **can** keep a secret." _

_  
_

_"Ha, **no** , you really can't--Kara stop huffing and tell me what I'm helping with."_

_  
_

_"This is **not** me letting that subject drop, but I'd like this to be done before you die..."_

_  
_

_"I thought Alex let me off for good behavior?!"_

_  
_

_"Winn. Focus."_

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_ _"So? How does it look?"_

_  
_

_"You'd think I **couldn't** outdo myself... but I always do. **Like, damn**. I am a **professional** and no one will **ever** know. It's a fuckin' tragedy."_

_  
_

_"Okay, but think of how many more people would be tryin' to kill you if they knew you designed superhero wardrobes? At least by staying anonymous, you're only in danger of pissing Alex off."_

_  
_

_"Yeah, about that. Why is she mad at me this time?!"_

_  
_

_"Oh, oh Winn. **It could be many things**. Don't over-analyze it and just skirt around her for the next few days. Or weeks. Definitely not more than few years at most, for sure."_

_  
_

_"I put a tracking bug on her. **For safety**."_

_  
_

_"Yeah, she **found** that. That did  **not** help."_

_  
_

_"Oh-I--This will help though, won't it?"_

_  
_

_"For your future children's sake, I sure hope so."_

_  
_

_"Why for-- **OH** -Oh god Kara here--just take it and **go**. Leave me and my bits in peace for however long I may still have them."_

_  
_

_"You're the best, Winn, honestly. And don't worry... she swore an oath--"_

_  
_

_"She **never** became a doctor, Kara- **there was no oath**."_

_  
_

_"Ha... right, well, I love this, and you, so in the end, I think you'll be just fine. Alex knows I would be sad if you suffered needlessly."_

_  
_

_"Define suffering needlessly."_

_  
_

_"Duty calls, Winn! Gotta go!"_

_  
_

_"KARA DANVERS DEFINE SUFF--"_

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_ _" **HOLY SHIT** -DID YOU--DID YOU **SEE** THAT AM I **SEEING** THINGS THAT WAS SO-- **HOLY SHIT!!!** "_

_  
_

_"You're **so** gay; you know that, right?"_

_  
_

_" **Shut up** and promise me you took a picture."_

_  
_

_"A flying rainbow blur just **flew** past us. **Of** **course** I took a picture."_

_  
_

 

* * *

 

_  
_ _"Reports are coming in--Yes, it would seem as if there's a new superhero zipping about today. No clear images have come through yet, but sightings have clocked it as a super fast flying gay (and yes, we mean **gay** ) spectrum of light." _

_  
_

_"A proverbial gay light show, if you will."_

_  
_

_" **Oh, Debra**. Now, if our rainbow friend would just sit **still** for a **moment** \--oh--yes, reports are **still** streaming in-- **glitter and rainbow confetti**   **bombs**  (such an explosion of joy, **my heart** )are now being dropped on unsuspecting bystanders. Magnificent."_

_  
_

_"Can we really classify this person as a superhero? Have they actually **saved** anyone?"_

_  
_

_"Oh Debra. A superhero doesn't have to save someone from a burning building to **save** someone. It's not **2016** anymore, Debra. **Get with it.** "_

_  
_

_"And glitter dust and--did we just get a report that they're dropping **hand crafted**   **sweet affirming messages** as well? Who **is** this person?!"  
_

_  
_

_"I don't **know** , but I'm sure I'm not the first one today who's called them a hero. Hero on, glitter bomber. Go with Gaga!"_

_  
_

_"Glitter, though?"_

_  
_

_"It's a **staple of life** , Debra, I **need** you to catch up."_

_  
_

_"Cut to the raw footage?"_

 

_"Yes, let's see this **h** **ero** in action!" _

* * *

 

_  
_ _"I can't **believe** this is happening."_

_  
_

_" **Best** day of my life."_

_  
_

_"Holy **shit** I've been glitter-bombed. **THANK YOU FOR ILLUMINATING THE GAY IN ME!!!** "_

_  
_

_"Darling, you've got a little something."_

_  
_

_"Harold--Harold was that a **lesbian**?"_

_  
_

_"My inner gay just **exploded**. I always **knew** this would happen. At least it's a variety pack."_

_  
_

_"I've been carrying this around for **months** , waiting for the right moment, and now, covered in glitter, confetti and does that really say ' **I love you and you're valid'**? That's so sweet. Oh my god. With the blessing of the world, because **what the hell else was that** \--will you marry me and make me the **happiest** glitter covered soul in the world?" (he said **yes**!)_

_  
_

_"I thought nobody would ever **see** me. And now there's a girl hovering in front of me, holding out a glitter covered hand (so sparkly), with the brightest smile I've ever seen, and I think maybe this is the best day of my life. **#sheheldmyhandandtoldmetobestrong** "_

_  
_

_"I was in my room crying today. I felt so lost, alone, and like nobody would ever understand **me**. My mom knocked on my door and told me to turn on the TV. And something magical happened. I saw a rainbow flying through the sky. I saw a woman dressed in the colors I identified with but felt so ashamed of. I saw her reach out to strangers on the street. I saw her drop glitter and laugh and smile at their confusion and excitement. I saw in her something I **hadn't been able to** **see** in myself. **Courage**. **Strength**. **Love**. And I paused the TV as they caught her bright image in mid-flight, and I called for my mom to come in. I let her see my tears, and she pulled me against her and let me cry. **It was the first time I had let her hold me in months.** She told me that **being different didn't make me wrong or a freak** and **she loved me so, so much**. Mom hit the play button on the remote and I swear- **I swear** the girl in the rainbow cape **winked** at me."_

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_ _"Debra."_

_  
_

_"I know, John. **I know**."_

_  
_

_"Still think she **isn't** a superhero?"_

_  
_

_"Shouldn't we be asking her if she **identifies** as a woman before **labeling** her as one, Johnathan?"_

_  
_

_"Oh my--Debra, **I've never been so proud of you.** "_

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_ _"Have a **busy** day?"_

 

_"Just a **normal** day at the office."_

 

_"Oh **really**?"_

 

_"Of **course** , Alex. You **know** I can't lie."_

 

_"I **do**. So, who did your hair and make-up?"_

 

_"Lucy. And Vasquez."_

 

_" **Vasquez**?"_

 

_"She was there to make sure Lucy didn't go **overboard** with the glitter beads."_

 

_"They did a good job."_

 

_"They did."_

 

_"You did a good job, **too**."_

 

_"Winn helped."  
_

 

_"Winifred helped?"_

 

_" **Alex**."_

 

_"...Winn helped?"_

 

_"_ _He **did**. So you should turn off all the fake sniper lasers you have planted all over the DEO that are tied to his heat signature."_

_  
_

_"You knew about those?"_

_  
_

_"Alex."_

_  
_

_"Right. **Fine** , I'll turn 'em off. They were losing their effect anyways."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"I love you."_

_  
_

_"Oh, do you? Because I reckon I saw a lot of people get personally glitter-fied today and not **one of them was** **me**."_

_  
_

_"Oh. Well, now that you **mention** it--"_

_  
_

_"KARA **HOLY GOD** WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR **ROOM**?!"_

_  
_

_"Well, you **did** ask."_

_  
_

_"I am **not** sleeping in here."_

_  
_

_"It only tickles for like, the first hour. After that you barely even notice."_

_  
_

_"I'll be shedding glitter for **months** , Kara."_

_  
_

_" **Psh** , like that's even a **bad** thing."_

_  
_

_" **Kara**."_

_  
_

_"What can I say? You **inspire** me, Mrs. Danvers."_

_  
_

_"Karraaaaa--"_

_  
_

* * *

 

_"I can't **believe** we just **did** that."_

_  
_

_"I have glitter in my **pu** \----"_

_  
_

_" **KARA!** "_

_  
_

_"What? It's **your** fault."_

_  
_

_"It's in my **hair**. **Like fuckin' sand, Kara**. Oh my god."_

_  
_

_"At least nothing's stuck up your ass."_

_  
_

_"I thought we said we'd **never** speak of that again."_

_  
_

_"I'm just trying to put things in perspective."_

_  
_

_" **Try harder**."_

_  
_

_"Mm, I can think of **something** I'd rather do."_

_  
_

_"Kara-Karaaa"_

_  
_

_"You still have glitter on your lips."_

_  
_

_"Yeah, well, I didn't get it all **off** , obviously."_

_  
_

_"Alex."_

 

_"Yes, dear?"  
_

_  
_

_" **Stop** thinking about--no--ALEX **NOT AGAIN!**  _ _GLITTER **ISN'T** SUPPOSED TO GO **IN** THERE OH MY--"_

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_

_"Today was the **best** day."_

_  
_

_"Is the cape gonna be a new thing?"_

_  
_

_"I think... I think it **will be** , yeah. Sometimes. Maybe I'll get Winn to make a whole fleet of 'em. Representin' minorities as best I can. **Give them hope**. Someone to stand in the light and **take the hits** so they **don't** have to. The symbol I carry has always been hope **for our family**. Now maybe I can be hope **for all of them** , **too**."_

_  
_

_"Kara Danvers, you really are **amazing** , you know that?"_

_  
_

_"Will you tell me everyday until we're old and grey?"_

 

_"I will never be grey, **ever**. My hair would **never** do me like that."_

 

_"And you wonder why you inspire glitter parades."_

 

_"I do, actually. What about my personality says glitter bombs?"_

_"You inspire the **greatest** things in me, Alexandra Danvers. You always **have** and you always **will**."_

 

 

* * *

 

_  
_

_" **Thank you** for your help, Winn."_

_  
_

_"I have more. I watched **all** the footage and I have so many new capes and designs for you to approve and try on."_

_  
_

_"You really think we can do this?"_

_  
_

_"Kara Danvers, I've **always** thought you could do **anything** you set your mind to. **This?** This is just you being you, and us being the amazing adorkable beings we were born to be, because we're never alone if we have each other, right?"_

_  
_

_" **Always** , Winn. And **before** you distract me with pretty things, all the lasers have been deactivated."_

_  
_

_" **Oh thank God** , **I think she's been changing the colors recently just to fuck with me."**_

**_  
_ **

_"Well... I think you'll be okay... for a few weeks, **at least**."_

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_

_"Debra. **What a week**. Since our mystery superhero (who looked mysteriously like a certain blonde super-bomb we all know and absolutely **adore** ) came out a week ago ( **I know** you just picked up what I put down), thousands of fans have seen various sightings of her  **around the world**. What started as a **sensational** multi-colored blur... has become a **cultural phenomena**. Which cape will she don next? And **who** does her make-up, honestly. **That eyeliner is to die for.** "_

_  
_

_"See, now **personally** **I** **loved** her punk hairstyle from a few days ago. Very edgy and chic. Paired with that cape paying homage to asexuality (IT'S VALID AND REAL-- **ROCK ON!!** ). _ _Simply stunning."_

_  
_

_"And with the outpouring of fan videos and letters? These lives that she's (CatCo's_ _ **confirmed** it people, **she's a she!** ) changed? _ _These people she's dropped the confetti/glitter bombs on?_ _These people that she's shook hands with and held while they laughed and cried? These stories they've shared and the following that's begun? This is what makes my job **worth it**."_

_  
_

_"So... verdict is in: **do we have a superhero on our hands** , Johnathan?"_

_  
_

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **_"I'll be your symbol. I'll be your light and your hope and your love when you're lost and alone. I'll hold up the world when it gets too heavy for your shoulders to bear. I'll be the wings that keep you afloat when you feel like you're falling. I wasn't born of your world, but acceptance is the first step to love and peace, and I will accept you if you will accept me. We are just bodies straining for a connection. I will give you a safe place to rest your head, and tomorrow you will get up and you will fight again. Because you are strong. You are wise. And you are so very important to me. Fight on, my friends. We've the world at our feet. Let it feel us and tremble at the weight of our combined strength. I may be Supergirl, but a hero is only as great as those who believe in them. I stand with you in solidarity, because love is love is love and WE ARE ALL EQUAL under the gods we believe in. Stay strong, little ones. We have such a long way to go, but do not be afraid. Alex and I will be there with you, every step of the way. You will never be alone in Rao's light."_ **
> 
> **_  
> _ **

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

 

_  
_

_  
_

* * *

_  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tears I have cried watching the world come together in solidarity. In peace. In love. We are stronger together, and connected as we are... we will never be alone. I love you all, truly. Stay strong, and keep marchin' on, my loves.


End file.
